It Felt Right
by also this
Summary: Another time, another place, the chosen 2 meet. A spin on season 3. Buffy/Faith ... ON HOLD.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER**: Although I don't really feel the need to put a disclaimer, since this is fanfiction and fanfiction is by definition basically just fans writings off of someones copyrighted work just for kicks. No money. No publishing. But in my story I do take out lines of **Joss Whedon** and company's script. So any recognizable piece you read in my story is their genius and clearly not mine.

**SUMMARY**: The story starts up right after "Dead Man's Party." In the Buffy world (show), everything is the same except Dawn had already been created/born. Not sure which one yet. In the Faith world (Go Ask Malice), everything is the same but Faith and her watcher have yet to run into Kakistos. The story starts up with the council sending both slayers to take care of a problem at the second hellmouth in Cleveland.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**CHAPTER 1**

Buffy's dream:

Her head rested on Angel's shoulder as they danced in each other's arms.

_Everything is quiet_

Looking up into Angel's eyes, Buffy whispered, "I miss you."

_Since you're not around_

Slowly she moved her hand down Angel's shoulder to his hand.

_And I live in the numbness now_

While she rested her hand on top of Angel's hand, her Claddagh Ring fell off her finger.

_In the background_

Both having stopped dancing, they stared down at the ring.

_I do the things we did before_

After he picked up the ring off the floor, Angel stared at Buffy with a hurt look.

As the music fades out, the dream flashes back to the moment that Buffy killed Angel and he was pulled into hell.

Coming back from the flashback, Buffy explained, "I had to."

Clasping the ring so hard that blood oozed out between his fingers, Angel replied, "I loved you."

Blood also started to spill out on his chest from where Buffy had stabbed him, staining his white shirt.

Scared, Buffy held out her hand to him, "Oh God, Angel-"

"Go to hell!" Angel screamed at her.

With the appearance of a zombie, Angel laughed, "I did."

Sitting up with a start, Buffy realized it was just a dream and collapsed back onto the bed. For quite a while she tossed and turned on her bed, trying to go back to sleep but instead her mind decided to keep throwing the memories of horrible events at her to keep her up.

As hard as she tried not to, with Angel clouding her mind, she reached into the drawer of her nightstand and pulled out the Claddagh ring she no longer wore.

And when thoughts of Angel came up, the feeling of guilt quickly followed. A feeling Buffy had gotten to know very well over the summer. As tears well up in her eyes, she couldn't bear to look at the ring anymore and tossed it back into the drawer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I trust it went well?" Professor Diana Dormer called out to her slayer from the living room.

Slamming the front door shut, Faith replied, "Yeah, one less Frophla Demon living large in Mexico…coulda told me about the explosion of slime though."

Turning around in her seat, she quickly put down her cup of tea and book and walked to Faith, "Hold it right there young lady."

"What? I gotta get to the bathroom." Faith said, green slime covering her body. She had already made a mess at the front door.

"Not like that you don't. Get out of those foul clothes and I shall get you a robe." Professor Dormer argued. "And if I remember correctly, the Frophla Demon is covered in your studies of Bristow's Demon Index, hmm?"

"Right professor, musta just slipped my mind or something." Faith smiled innocently.

"Or something sounds more accurate." Professor Dormer said as she walked off.

"And there goes another pair of boots." Faith muttered at she took off her slim covered boots.

"I'll buy you a new pair of boots." The professor yelled from the back of the house.

Faith swore that this woman had to be half slayer. Almost sixty years old and she could hear, move, and think quicker than adults her age. She was also a whole lot richer than adults her age, which is why Faith no longer felt bad when she would buy her things. Faith had come to learn the council was just swimming in money. Besides being on their payroll (which Faith strongly argued slayers should be on as well), the professor had twenty plus years of being a professor at Harvard University.

"I can't, however, buy you a new life. A little review is in order." She continued as she walked back to Faith with a robe in one hand and a large book in another. "Shower quickly. We need to leave for the airport. I already packed your bag and laid out clothes in the bathroom."

"Sweet, my favorite reading material on the road!" Faith said with false enthusiasm as she saw the index of topic. "Where to now?"

"Cleveland, Ohio."

"Back to the states ay? …And a hellmouth?" Faith asked as she actually remembered something from her large amounts of 'studying.'

"A hellmouth." Professor Dormer agreed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was an hour later that Buffy was finally able to fall asleep. And it was ten minutes later when she was rudely waken up.

"Wake up." Someone snapped as Buffy's blanket was pulled off of her.

Opening her eyes and seeing the room was lit by electrical lightning and her curtains were still closed, a good mixture of anger and annoyance filled her as she realized it was still dark outside.

"What do you think you're doing? Get out of my room!" Buffy said as she sat up and looked at her clock. It was only 4:12 a.m.

"Hey, do you think I want to be up right now? Do you think I want to go half way across the country, on the last three days of my summer vacation on 'official council business'? To Cleveland of all places, not even somewhere cool like L.A., or Chicago, or New York City. Do you think-"

"Dawn. What are you talking about?" Buffy asked as she jumped up out of bed. Her slayer senses were going off and she could hear two people…her mother for sure…and Giles talking downstairs. 'Whoop dee do, more work!" Buffy thought. It had only been about five hours ago that she had taken out a zombie demon.

"Yeah, like anyone tells me anything around here. 'Go wake up your sister and pack a bag' is all I get." Dawn said imitating her mom as she turned around and left the room.

'Cleveland? What the hell was in Cleveland? And what did the council want?' Buffy thought as she quickly made her way downstairs.

"Here is all the flight information. Unfortunately the council will only cover for Buffy and myself." Giles said as he handed Joyce a piece of paper.

"Don't worry, it's on my ex-husband." Joyce said as she turned around and walked out of the room, running into Buffy.

"Mom, what's going on?" Buffy asked starting to get worried.

"Don't worry honey, I'm ready to walk in the 'Slayer Pride' parade. You have my support one hundred percent. Now go talk to Mr. Giles, I have to call the airline." Joyce said as she hugged Buffy and walked off into the dining room.

Fearing the worst, Buffy quickly walked over to Giles.

"Giles what's going on? Look I know I wasn't crazy about coming here way back when, b-but I belong here. I can't leave my friends. I can't leave the hellmouth. Big center of mystical convergence of the bad ring a bell? Slayer taking care of that bad? Hellooo? Unless the new slayer…the new slayer…t-transfer? NO! Giles you can't let them! Stupid council-"

"Buffy calm down." Giles interrupted her. "I must say it's good to hear your dedication but that's not what this is about. You are not moving."

"Oh, so…what's the deal?" Buffy said as she sat down on the couch in relief.

Sitting down next to her, Giles opens one of the books he had brought. "Well you see Buffy, as you just said, the hellmouth is in fact here. However there is another."

"Another hellmouth?" Buffy asked in disbelief.

"Yes, unfortunately another hotbed of demonic activity lies in Cleveland, Ohio. However, it is not as powerful. Let us say that the hellmouth the library rests upon was a river separating our world from other dimensions. The hellmouth in Cleveland is a stream that broke off from that river. It is connected to the evil, but not as powerful. And since it not the core that separates us, it is less attractive to demons when it comes to using hellmouths to destroy the world. And so priority goes to this hellmouth as far as where the slayer should be." Giles explained.

"So why the sudden need to go to Cleveland?"

"Well as a precaution, the council sends its best agents to watch and take care of the demonic activity that happens at the second hellmouth. Keep in mind that many of bad things still happen there, enough that it needs attention. Now up until recently, the council's agents have been able to take care of the demonic activity, but it has gotten increasingly hard over this summer. The council would like you to lend a hand in a particular bad group that has arrived there now."

"Why is it so bad over there now? Giles I've been gone all summer leaving this hellmouth completely unprotected. You would think it would be really bad here not there." Buffy said unable to look at Giles.

"Buffy the reason it has gotten so bad over there now is because you have done such an amazing job here. It seems the demons want to give it a try over there." Giles said. When he had gotten this explanation from the council an hour ago, he had never felt so proud.

"Well in that case, let's go show those council agents what's what. What is of the bad Giles? Vamps? Witches? Maybe a copycat from last night? Zombies?" Buffy asked in a much better mood.

"Well we only have an hour until our plane takes off so we'd better hurry. I'll fill you in then." Giles promised.

"Yes Buffy, go pack a bag and get ready. I want to leave in fifteen minutes." Joyce said as she came back into the room.

"Right. I'll be right back." Buffy said as she got up and left the room.

No sooner had gone up one step did she run back into the living room.

"Wait! Mom, you and Dawn can't go." Buffy said as it suddenly hit her.

"Took you a while there genius." Dawn said as she came in with a luggage bag.

"Shut up Dawnie!" Buffy snapped.

"Buffy don't speak to your sister like that. And we are going. I'm going to be there for you from now on." Joyce said.

"But mom, the gallery is open on weekends. And school is in three days which Dawn isn't ready for. And even if you come you'd just be waiting in the hotel room while I killed the bad guy so really when you think about it it's a waste of your time and money… and-and Giles tell her they can't go." Buffy whined, stomping her foot.

"I present humanities hero ladies and gentlemen." Dawn said, clapping.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Faith, wake up. We are about to board the plane." Professor Dormer said as she gently shook Faith. "Faith!"

"I'm up, I'm up!" Faith as she got off the long line of chairs.

They were in a private gate of the airport, as they used one of the council's private jets when traveling.

"Why do we have to leave so early? I mean it's a private jet. We should have been able to leave when we wanted to." Faith whined as she grabbed her bag and followed her watcher.

"Well the Sisterhood of Jhe isn't going put a hold of their plans until we decide we are relaxed enough to come stop them." Professor Dormer said. "Good morning Hodson."

"Good morning Professor." Hodson said as he took her bag and nodded at Faith. "Miss LeHane."

"Hodson." Faith nodded back.

He had given up offering to take her bag the first week of the summer. He didn't know the reason was, besides Professor Dormer, Faith didn't trust any member of the Watcher's Council. Hodson was nice enough guy, but ever since learning about the Cruciamentum, Faith didn't trust anyone in the council.

"How long is this one going to be?" Faith asked as usual. She got antsy easily on plane rides.

"About three hours." He answered as he shut the door of the jet.

"Lovely." Faith muttered as she stored away her bag.

"Just try and go back to sleep Faith." Professor Dormer said as she buckled her seat belt.

"Not gonna happen." Faith said answered as she went through her bag of CDs. "But there is always plan B."

"How about trying some of those exercises we went over?" Professor Dormer suggested. Of course she said it in that voice that Faith knew she was more than just a suggesting it.

"Sure thing boss." Faith said. She wanted to get rid of every weakness she had.

Professor Dormer thought it was a shame Faith had dropped out of school. She was the only one who could see that Faith would have been the best student if the rest of her life hadn't been so bad.

"So is this the permanent move Professor?" Faith asked. With the sound of the engines starting up, Faith unconsciously played with the cross around her neck.

"Well once we take care of the impending threat of the Sisterhood, we do have a large vampire population we need to take care of. There is probably a small handful of demons as well. All this taken into consideration, at least month. Whether it is permanent, the council has not informed me, but it seems that Buffy Summers is doing quite the wonderful job in Sunnydale." She explained.

"What does Buffy have to do with this?" Faith asked. Buffy Summers was actually one of her favorite topics. Another girl out there just like her, who knew what it was like, blew Faith's mind away. She hoped one day they would cross paths.

"It's been two years and no one has been able to defeat her and she has gone against a lot of bad things with the odds against her. Now if you were a demon wanting to destroy the world, would you rather go through the main entrance with a guard or sneak in through the back door?" Professor Dormer asked.

"I see what you're saying." Faith nodded her head. She clutched the armrests as the plane began to move.

"Just practice what we have been working on Faith, you'll be alright." Professor Dormer said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Buffy was bored out of her mind as she stared out the window, wishing Willow or Xander could have come with them. She and Giles were sitting behind her mother and Dawn. Dawn was lucky enough to have fallen asleep as soon as she had sat down.

"What kind of tea is this? Bloody Americans." Giles said as he took a sip of his tea.

"And here I was thinking you took a flask of your special tea from England everywhere." Buffy joked.

"Very funny Buffy. Now we have less than twenty minutes until we land and I'd like to go over what we are about to face." Giles said as he pulled out some notes. "The Sisterhood of Jhe. An all female cult of demons. An apocalypse cult to be more precise. They are known as very fierce warriors, celebrating their victories by, uh, eating the flesh of their foes." Giles read.

"Ewww. They couldn't just pour Gatorade on each other?"

"They exist soley to bring about the world's destruction, and their goal is to open the hellmouth." Giles concluded.

"So original." Buffy commented. "So what happens when a mini hellmouth opens?"

"Well this is the first time this has happened so unfortunately we have no information on it. I suspect just the same thing but on a smaller scale." Giles said.

"Okay so I find them, kill them, get back in time to not be allowed in school." Buffy summed it up.

"I actually had a word with Principle Snyder, I believe things will work out." Giles said. He pulled out a few blank sheets of paper and a pen. "While we have time, I also need to ask you some questions to help me with a spell I need to do when we get back. I trust you remember the demon Acathla?"

Freezing up for a moment, Buffy quickly got over it. "What are you doing, making him some demon pizza?"

"We need to make sure that he remains dormant and that the dimensional vortex is sealed tight. So I'm working on a binding spell and I need to get a few details about your experience of defeating Acathla and Angel." Giles explained.

"Fire away." Buffy replied after a moment.

"I've put the time at about, um, 6:17," Giles said after checking back his notes, "around, about half an hour after Xander rescued me.

"Less." Buffy corrected him, "More like ten minutes."

"Oh, was the vortex already opened?" Giles asked as he took notes.

"Barely."

"I see. And Angel?"

"A big fight, Angel got the pointy end of the sword, Acathla sucked him into hell instead of the world. That's about the it." Buffy said.

"Yes, well, that, um… should be very helpful." Giles said as he finished writing down his notes.

_Ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain speaking; we will be landing in Cleveland in about fifteen minutes. Please…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Uh man I am wicked exhausted." Faith said as she sat down and rested her legs on the table.

"Feat off the table." Professor Dormer said from the other room.

With the roll of her eyes, Faith followed her order, the only person she would ever listen to.

"I want to do a sweep of the town before it gets dark, before we actually patrol tonight. Get some rest and I'll wake you in a few hours. We can grab an early dinner then head out." Professor Dormer decided.

"Sounds like a plan. By the way nice digs Professor. Council really likes you." Faith said as she walked to her room, stopping from room to room to look around. "Gotta say I liked the house in Cambridge more though."

"And why's that?" Professor Dormer asked.

"I don't know. Maybe its cause that was the first place that ever actually felt like home." Faith thought with a shrug. "Kinda miss it."

"Well it's not going anywhere. I'm sure we'll be back there soon enough." Professor Dormer said with a smile. The two women had a gotten very close over the summer and Faith finally felt comfortable enough around her to tell her what she was feeling.

"Yeah, and at least I got my tanto from Sensei before we left." Faith said as she pulled her favorite weapon out of her bag with a smile.

"Before you properly trained with it." Professor Dormer pointed out.

"Hey it's saved me time and time again this summer. And you're the one who said I was a natural." Faith pointed out as she unsheathed it.

"Get some rest Faith. We have a long night ahead of us."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How does my mother know about holy water and stakes and all that other stuff she shouldn't know about?" Buffy asked Giles, as they made their way through the first cemetery.

Upon leaving, Joyce made sure Buffy was ready for the night she was about to face. And it did not involve asking if she needed a sweater or some snacks.

"Me, actually. The day you came back she came to me for information. Spoke of her need to be more involved in your life."

"This is so weird. I always wanted mom to be involved in my extra-curricula's, and of all the things, it turns out to be the slaying." Buffy said as she stabbed the air with her stake.

"Yes well, you should consider yourself quite blessed Buffy. I don't think there has ever been another slayer with friends and a family who not only knew about her being the slayer, but were also active in her life. Even going so far as to help." Giles explained.

"And I do. But…"

It was a few seconds later that Giles realized he was walking by himself. Turning around, he found Buffy was standing still with a lost look on her face.

"Buffy what's wrong?" Giles asked walking back to her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I don't know what's wrong." Faith said full of frustration.

"Is it Artemia? Maybe something went wrong with ritual." Professor Dormer suggested.

"Oh no, I've had her in me all my life until that ritual. I know exactly what that feels like and it is not this." Faith decided. Concentrating harder on the feeling, Faith realized she could tell in what direction the source of the feeling was coming from, therefore she realized she could get to it.

"Faith! Where are you going? It might be a trap by the sisterhood!" Professor Dormer explained.

"No it's not like that. This feels good professor…it feels right."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It's like…remember that boring speech you gave me when we first met about just being able to sense vampires without looking or even thinking?" Buffy asked.

"Yes of course. Though I don't particularly agree with the boring part Buffy. In fact it must have been important for you to have remembered it." Giles debated.

"Anyhow, I'm getting that feeling now. Not seeing any vamps and all I was thinking about was our conversation. I just have it. Buts it's not like a bad, 'vampires are around' feeling."

A piercing scream broke the dead silence of the cemetery. In the far off distance, Buffy and Giles saw a couple running away from three vampires.

"Or, you know, maybe my slayer senses are off in Cleveland." Buffy shrugged.

"Right." Giles nodded in agreement.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I got it!" Faith yelled as she ran off in the direction of the scream as opposed to the source of the feeling had.

The funny thing was though, as Faith ran, she noticed the feeling had moved to where the screaming had come from.

In a few short seconds, slayer speed brought Faith close enough to hear fighting. It was after running around a crypt did Faith slowed down to a complete stop in front of the scene before her.

Hands down, the most beautiful girl she had ever seen was standing before her. Well… fighting before her was a more accurate statement. Fighting vampires. Three of them. And she wasn't on the big side at that.

A tiny (gorgeous) girl, was in the middle of a cemetery, fighting three vampires. And holding her own amazingly well.

"No shit…" Faith whispered as she finally had a face to put with the name of Buffy Summers.

The face that also, at that moment, got hit with a huge fist, knocking Buffy onto the ground.

And it was at that moment that Faith decided no one would ever lay a hand on this girl in any menacing way if she could help it.

Two of the vamps each grabbed a hold of Buffy's arms and held her facing the third one.

"You made a mistake by coming here Slayer." The third vampire said raising his fist back up.

However before he could swing, a hand grabbed a hold of it and stopped him.

"I respectfully disagree." Faith said, driving her stake threw his back and into his heart. "Mind if I join in? Three against one? Now that's not playing fair at all boys."

Not only were the two vampires frozen in shock, so was the girl between them.

"T-two slayers?" One of the two remaining vampires stuttered, confirming Faith's suspicions.

"Trippy ain't it?" Faith asked as she stared into Buffy's eyes for the first time.

As she released the breath she didn't know she was holding, Buffy finally moved back into action. And with Faith having temporarily distracted them, it was easy enough to get out of their holds. Less than a minute later, there were two less vampires in the world.

It felt all kinds of right.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Author's Note**: Hey guys! Please leave some feedback... maybe a smiley face, actually even a frown face would do. Just need to know what your thinking. I've read Buffy/Faith stories for soooo long now but this is my first ever story so I'm feeling a little nervous. Also I have never read a Buffy/Faith story like this so tell me if my idea's worth continuing. Hope you enjoyed it!


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Just a few things I need to say real quick. Firstly, I looked back at my first chapter and noticed that the dividers I had put in between the parts where the scenes jump from Buffy and Faith aren't there, so I'm sorry if it was confusing to read. Secondly, you guys should know you'll be dealing with a college student fanfict writer with a busy (unfortunately) schedule so no promises on how quickly chapters will be put up. Luckily my winter break is coming up so that should help. And lastly, this chapter is dedicated to my first ever reviewers: **Brend-uh-87**, **MyInnerMe**, **kat**, **Hotcutii3**, and **animeflunky**. It meant a lot guys so thank you. And now I hope you guys enjoy this chapter...**

**CHAPTER 2**

"Ya know I had always hoped I'd get to meet the infamous Buffy Summers, just never thought it would be this soon." Faith, always the flirt, let her eyes roam freely up and down Buffy's body. "Or that you'd be so cute."

"Ah, you, umm…you've heard of me?" Buffy asked, not completely sure how to react. Her body, however, decided it was the perfect time to blush.

It wasn't that Faith's comment had made her uncomfortable. More like caught her off guard.

"Me being a part of the chosen two, instead of the usual one, brought you up in conversation from time to time with my watcher." Faith smiled, putting her dimples on display. Moving closer, just barely outside of Buffy's personal space, Faith held out her hand. "Maybe not the same on your side? I'm Faith Lehane, the other slayer. See there was this whole thing when you died about the next slayer still being called even though you were brought back."

Grasping her hand, Buffy explained, "Oh no, I know that part. I actually met the slayer that was called after me, right before you. I just mean that I knew you were out there I just didn't know your name and stuff. A step up from my last encounter with another slayer. Huge misunderstanding and she tried to kill me and you actually saved me and I'm babbling and I still have your hand." Buffy realized and finally let go of Faith's hand, blush still going full force. "Sorry."

"Really no need to apologize." Faith assured her with a smile.

"Buffy!"

Very thankful for the distraction, Buffy called back, "Over here Giles!"

A slightly out of breath Giles appeared moments later wielding a stake. Seeing a girl standing next to Buffy, he quickly put both hands behind his back to conceal the stake. "I, uh, trust everything…with the situation…went well?"

"No need for that Giles, meet the newest slayer." Buffy said, nodding her head in Faith's direction. "Faith, this is Giles. My watcher."

"Heh, if I'd known they came that young and cute, I would've requested a transfer." Faith joked.

"Thank you for that, Faith." Professor Dormer said as she came around the crypt.

"Professor Dormer." Giles recognized, quickly moving towards the older woman to greet her.

"How are you Rupert?" She asked as she shook his hand.

"Quite well. I wasn't aware that you were the new slayer's watcher."

"I wasn't aware that both slayers were assigned here."

"Yes, it appears the council decided to not inform us completely of their plans. I'm not terribly surprised…"

As the two watchers continued talking, Faith decided this would be a perfect opportunity to get the beautiful blond to herself.

"Hey B." Faith whispered, lightly bumping their hips together.

"Yeah?"

"I don't know about you, but I'm thinking we blow this little watcher's reunion. Take on this big bad ourselves."

Her heart skipped a beat at this proposal. Did the idea of being alone with Faith make her nervous?

"Yeah."

'_Yeahhh'_ Faith thought to herself, "Hey guys, me and B are gonna continue this little patrol party on our own if that's cool."

"You guys really look like you need to catch up." Buffy said.

"Are you sure? Perhaps it would be best if we stuck together? These demons are quite ferocious." Giles said.

"And we are all in new territory." Professor Dormer added.

"Who better to watch a slayer then another slayer? Me and B will be five by five." Faith shrugged.

"I'm going to interpret that as 'fine' and agree." Buffy nodded.

"Well, I suppose we can take the opportunity to talk to the Operations Team stationed here Rupert?" Professor Dormer asked Giles.

Giles had barely nodded his head and said 'yes' did Faith link her arm through Buffy's, turned her around, and started walking away from the two watchers.

"Shall we meet back at our new residence as soon as you girls find something?" Professor Dormer called out to the girls.

"You got it Professor!" Faith called over her shoulder. Then turning to Buffy, she asked with a wiggle of her eyebrows, "Ready for some fun girlfriend?"

"F-fun?" Buffy stuttered.

"B you're too adorable." Faith chuckled.

"Oh enough about me." Buffy said as she untangled herself from Faith and decided to change the topic before she started to think about how good it felt against Faith. "What about you?"

"What about me?"

"I don't know, you know more about me then I do about you. How much is that by the way?" Buffy asked a little suspiciously.

"Barely even the basics. Your name and that you're slaying major ass in SunnyD." Faith shrugged.

"Where do you slay? Is there another hellmouth I don't know about."

"Nope. See the council found out I was a potential two months before I got called so I immediately got a watcher and started training. Then about a month after I did get called, the council decided to ship me around wherever in the world a demon is doing big damage since you had the hellmouth under control. Spent the whole summer traveling. Wicked awesome stuff and easily the best time of my life." Faith explained.

"Wow, I just completely got filled with jealousy." Buffy laughed, "And your family was okay with all this?"

"Mom's dead, dad might as well be. Never had a real family to be okay with anything that I do." Faith said completely casually.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have assumed." Buffy felt her heart drop.

"No worries B, shit happens. Worse shit happens to others every day. I'm guessing your fam's in the picture?"

"Sorta. My parents are divorced. Dad's running around in Los Angeles with his secretary. Me and my little sister live in Sunnydale with mom."

"They know about the slayer gig?"

"Not until right before this summer. Things turned ugly for a while but now its better and my mom is all 'my number one fan' and even came over on this little trip."

"That's really cool of her."

"Yeah." Buffy agreed, though she decided to quickly change the subject. "So where are you from originally? Your accent sounds east coast."

"South Boston to be exactly." Faith said, putting her hands in her front pockets.

"Heading back there after this little mission?"

"I'm never going back there." Her voice had gotten so hard when she said it, completely catching Buffy off guard. After a few seconds passed and Faith hadn't continued, Buffy looked up at her and noticed she had a frown on her face and had zoned out.

Feeling eyes on her, Faith found herself looking into Buffy's green eyes. And for whatever reason, she almost immediately calmed down.

"It's just that there's nothing there for me to head back to. But when my watcher found me I moved into her place in Cambridge so we might head back there at some point. For now I'll be slaying here, even after this current little sisterhood deal is taken care of. The professor wants to stick around and get the vamp population down. You're gonna be heading back home right?"

"That's the plan. Just in time for school to start and not be allowed in." Buffy sighed.

"What happened?" Faith laughed as she started walking backwards in front of Buffy.

It was good to hear Faith laugh as opposed to just moments ago. And Buffy was happy she had found a topic that seemed good to talk about that wouldn't bring bad memories to Faith.

"What's with the laugh?" Buffy asked, crossing her arms.

"It's just that, when I was in school, I was the one getting sent to the principal's office enough times that I had the room memorized. You don't exactly strike me as a troublemaker. More like cheerleader."

"Oh is that right?" Buffy smirked.

"Little bit, yeah." Faith smirked as well, holding up the ends of her thumb and index finger close together. Every tombstone that came up from behind her she went around, never looking back, never tripping up.

"Well I'll have you know that we were forced to move to Sunnydale because that was the only high school my mom found that would accept me after I burned down my last high school's gym."

Surprised, Faith raised her hands in surrender, "Never mind troublemaker, that's pretty badass B. How'd they catch you?"

"In the act pretty much…it was full of vamps. But of course they didn't see the vamps!"

Faith laughed as she returned to walking beside Buffy. "So was the second time work related as well?"

"Yeah. I found Kendra, the other slayer, dead at school and the cops just happened to arrive at that moment with the principle, who is out to get me by the way, and badness followed."

"That's rough. I'm sorry."

"Thanks…so do you know where are because I'm lost." Buffy said trying to stay in the moment and not dwell on bad memories. Faith was turning into a very good distraction.

"Kinda. Me and the professor checked out the area earlier. I'm pretty sure we are halfway through this cemetery." Faith said.

"How many do have to hit?"

"Too many."

"Fabulous."

"Least you got good company B."

"Think that highly of yourself? And where did this little nickname come from anyways?"

"Yeah I think that highly of myself. In case you haven't noticed I'm a wicked awesome chick."

Both Buffy and Faith stopped walking immediately as they felt vampires nearby.

"Shortening your name to B? It's just a thing I do." Faith explained as they both looked around trying to spot the vamps.

"You can come out anytime now. We know you're here!" Buffy called out.

The vamps decided to take Buffy's advice and came charging at them from behind some bushes of to the side where Buffy and Faith stood. The girls stood their ground as the vampires neared them and both easily blocked the first strikes thrown at them. It ended quickly enough, with both girls simultaneously staking their own vamps.

"Synchronized slaying." Buffy laughed as she high-fived Faith.

"New Olympic category?" Faith asked.

"Most definitely." Buffy agreed.

"Isn't it crazy how slayin' just always makes you hungry and horny?" Faith asked as she brushed off the vampire dust on her. "Three slays so far, man I'm really starting to feel it."

"Well… sometimes I–I crave a nonfat yogurt afterwards." Buffy replied wide eyed.

Faith could only smile at this response, or more of a lie she thought. Moving into Buffy's space she began to ask, "You're telling me that you honestly don-"

Out of the corner of her eye, Faith could see a figure strongly resembling a picture the professor had shown her earlier of what one of the demons of the sisterhood looked like. Tackling Buffy, she rolled them behind a large tombstone nearby.

Buffy fought against the moan that was trying to come out of her mouth at the feel of Faith on top of her, more specifically Faith's thigh between her own.

Coming to her senses, Buffy grabbed a hold of Faith's shoulder to push her off. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Calm down B." Faith whispered, grabbing her wrists and pushing them back down. "One of the hell mamas is just over there."

Lifting herself up a little to let Buffy move bust still remain hidden, Faith immediately missed the contact of Buffy underneath her. And as Buffy crawled over the side of the tombstone to look, Faith had to fight herself to jump Buffy for an entirely different reason.

Faith shook her head vigorously in an attempt to clear her thoughts. This was not the time nor place to thinking about getting laid. If she wanted Buffy, she would have to wait, all this assuming Buffy wasn't straight to begin with. Right now, she had a job to do.

Unlike Faith, Buffy was very confused as to what she should do. Her thoughts were clouded with all these new feelings she was having. Not necessarily new feelings, but it was new that a girl was the cause of her feelings. And of all times to question her sexuality, this wasn't the best.

"Ready for a little reconnaissance work?" Came a whisper into her ear, causing a flutter in her stomach.

It was going to be a long night.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

"Son of a bitch." Faith laughed quietly, "Looks like it's our lucky day B."

"Yeah this does make things a whole lot easier." Buffy agreed.

After twenty minutes of following the demon, she had led them into a forest adjacent to the cemetery and disappeared into a cave. Buffy and Faith were standing a good distance away from the cave planning their next move. They couldn't see at all into the cave because of a thick mist coming out of the cave. Suddenly through the mist came out two other members of the sisterhood, looking just as hideous as their sister demon that Buffy and Faith had followed. The two young slayers made sure to duck down behind the rocks they were kneeling behind.

"We gotta find Giles and Professor Dormer and let them know what we found." Buffy whispered.

"Shit my cell phone is at home." Faith realized as she checked her pockets. Earlier that evening she decided to leave it at home since she would be with the professor all night and she had one. She had lost enough phones while slaying.

"You have a cell phone?" Buffy asked in disbelief. Not even Cordelia had one back home.

"The professor thought it would come in handy. Look don't ya think we should just take them out while we have the chance?" Faith asked. "What if the hell mamas aren't here when we get back? We got really lucky finding them now. It might be too late if they change locations and we have to go searching for them again."

"Well we don't really have a choice, it's too dangerous." Buffy debated. "We might be completely outnumbered if we go into the cave. And we don't even have any proper weapons."

"That's not completely true." Faith smiled as she pulled out her tanto and unsheathed it.

Buffy sighed, "Regardless, it's still too dangerous. I mean look at that mist, we wouldn't even be able to see."

"Alright we'll play it safe." Faith gave in. Making sure not to be seen, the girls started to make their way back to where they came from. _"Your gonna be proud of me professor"_ Faith thought.

If this had been a few months ago, Faith wouldn't have even waited for Buffy and ran straight into that cave.

"So if I had agreed with you back there about not playing it safe, we were just gonna… go in after them? Despite not having any information on what was in there? That was your plan?" Buffy asked.

Faith shrugged and smiled, "Who said I had a plan? I didn't know how many were in that cave, but I wanted to find out. And I would have known when I got in there."

Buffy couldn't help laughing, "Are you crazy or just reckless?"

"I'm thinking a little of both." Faith winked. "Guess that makes _you_ the sane, careful slayer."

"That makes me sound like the boring slayer."

"You said it, not me Twinkie." Faith said earning a light slap on the arm from Buffy.

"Hey first rule of slaying: don't die. Going into that cave would be like a death wish."

"So maybe I have a death wish then. I mean what's living for if not danger?" Faith wondered out loud, "Hey, what can I say? I'm a thrill seeker."

"Yes the beheading, the stabbing, the dust. I can see where you get the thrill."

"Oh like you don't dig it?" Faith stopped walking.

Also stopping, Buffy turned around and stared at Faith. Shrugging her shoulders, "I don't."

"You're a liar." Faith shook her head and walked closer to Buffy, "B I was there an hour ago in that fight, I _saw_ you. Tell me staking a vampire doesn't get you a little juiced. Come on, say it."

Stopping a foot away from Buffy, Faith crossed her arms and waited for an answer. Buffy didn't reply but couldn't help a little smile, looking down to hide it.

"You can't fool me." Faith laughed, "The look in your eyes right after a kill? You just get hungry for more."

"You're way off base." Buffy shook her head.

"Tell me that if you don't get in a good slaying, after a while, you just start itching for some vamp to show up so you can give him a good uhh!" Faith grunted, throwing a few punches in the air.

"I don't know how comfortable I feel with the grunting."

"Hey, slaying's what we were built for. If you're not enjoying it, you're doing something wrong." Faith stood on topic.

"Okay how about we agree to disagree and talk about something else." Buffy decided.

"Fair enough." Faith conceded, holding out her hands in surrender, "So tell me something B."

"Like what?" Buffy asked as they started walking again.

"Anything."

"Umm… well give me a topic at least." Buffy requested.

"It doesn't matter."

"I don't know what to say! Ask me a question. Or better yet you tell me something then." Buffy gave up.

"Jesus B, it's not that difficult to just say something." Faith laughed.

"Jesus _F_, it's not that difficult to just ask a question." Buffy threw back at her.

"Okay… what was your toughest kill?" Faith asked, genuinely curious.

Flashes of Angel's face popped into Buffy's mind as she remembered their last moments.

"Um, well, you know, they're all difficult, I guess." Buffy smiled weakly, "But let's just talk about other stuff please."

And that's what they did all the way back. Buffy learned that Faith's reckless streak went far back to her cliff jumping days. That Faith would always beat the older kids by jumping off the highest ones no one else dared to. Faith learned of Buffy's passion for ice skating when she was younger and her idolization of Dorothy Hamill. Back and forth they swapped stories before slaying came into their lives.

"I've known you for what… two hours? And still I can say _you would_!" Buffy laughed.

"It was sold out and they were my all time favorite band." Faith shrugged her shoulders and stuffed her hands in her front pockets. She was telling Buffy of the time she and her best friend had partook in a little breaking and entering to see a concert. "Damn worth it."

"I bet." Buffy thought.

"So what about you? Nothin' illegal?"

"Not beyond sneaking out and breaking curfew. A little drinking of course. Nothing major."

"Wow I was a badass and you were boring even before we became slayers." Faith laughed. This comment earned her another slap on the arm.

"Are we almost there?" Buffy asked, looking away from Faith. They had entered into a neighborhood filled with beautiful, large houses. The houses were all spaced a good distance apart for privacy. _"Please don't let me run into one of Cordelia's relatives."_ Buffy thought as she realized she had entered into the upper classes area.

Placing her hand above her heart and putting on a hurt face, Faith said, "I hope you're not getting tired of me B."

"Nah, how could I with your charming personality?" Buffy asked semi sarcastically.

"I try. But don't forget my good looks." Faith placed her hand on the small of Buffy's back as they moved to the side of the road. A car was approaching from ahead. "And we're just down the block from the house actually."

Buffy couldn't help the shiver that ran through her body at the touch. With a new crush came all the fun scenarios of 'what ifs,' and Buffy's mind was having all kinds of fun with that. Faith, however, mistook the reason of her shiver.

"I'm sorry." Faith apologized and quickly removed her hand.

"It's fine." Buffy quickly replied, placing a hand on Faith's arm to emphasize it was. "I-I'm just a little cold is all." Buffy explained. It wasn't even alie actually. Buffy had been feeling cold in just a tank top.

"Shoulda said something sooner." Faith said as she took off her jacket. It was just a light jeans jacket but it was better than nothing.

"No you don't have–"

"B, I'm from Boston. Trust me this is awesome weather." Faith argued and put it around Buffy's shoulders.

"Thank you." Buffy said as she pulled the jacket tighter around her, enjoying the warmth.

"I hope you don't get called out here again anytime soon. This is nothing compared to how cold it's gonna get." Faith chuckled. Seeing Buffy pull the jacket tight around her, she dared to put an arm around Buffy's shoulders to warm her up some more.

It certainly worked. In all kinds of ways. And Buffy could only hope Faith didn't notice her nervousness. After it registered what Faith had said, she couldn't help think, _'But that means I wouldn't see you.'_

"I can take it, okay? I just prefer the warmth is all." She chose to say instead, "But it must be nice to actually have a white Christmas."

Without even realizing it, Buffy laid her head onto Faith's shoulder. It definitely put Faith at ease knowing that she wasn't making Buffy uncomfortable. However being so close to her amplified everything. Her warmth. Her smell. Her taste, Faith could only imagine. The only downfall was Faith couldn't see Buffy's face and try to read her emotions.

Or just see look into her eyes and try to memorize the exact shade of green they were.

"It's alright I guess. Back in Boston, every year the city seemed to think it was a good idea to plow all the snow from the streets right onto the sidewalk so you couldn't walk on them. Instead, everyone just ended up walking in the street, which completely stopped traffic. Genius right?" Faith asked. She was actually proud of herself that she managed to put together complete sentences.

'_No this is ridiculous.' _Faith thought. She had gotten creeped on more than enough times to learn her lesson. And after the last on she swore _'never again.'_ Now it was strictly get some, get gone. '_And it shouldn't matter that_–'

"But still it must be nice to be able to have snow ball fights and snow angels and hot chocolate by the fireplace."

"Don't forget the constant worry of your electricity being shut off when it's been snowing for days and it's below zero." Faith muttered. She was so into her thoughts she didn't realize she had said it out loud until Buffy had raised her head off her shoulder and looked at her. "And there's sledding too..."

This wasn't a way Faith would have liked to finally be able to see Buffy's face. She could see Buffy wanted to say something but instead, Buffy just looked forward again. "Okay B, what are ya thinking?"

After a moment of thinking of what exactly she should say, Buffy sighed, "I want to get to know you Faith."

It took all Faith had not to pull away from Buffy at that moment. Of all the things she had faced in her life, demons included, nothing had scared her more then what Buffy had just said.

There were people who had put up with her.

There were people who had used her.

There were people who had gone out of their way to hurt her.

Sure, there was a select few who actually wanted to help her.

However, there was no one who had wanted to get to know her.

But there was only one way Faith knew how to react. She stopped walking and faced Buffy. Smiling flirtatiously to put her dimples on display, Faith slowly let her eyes look over Buffy's body, "I want to get to know you Buffy."

And for the umpteenth time did Buffy blush that night. "Think you could stop flirting for ten minutes?" Buffy muttered. She was getting tired of how easily Faith could get to her, "Let's just keep going."

She attempted to walk around Faith, but she didn't go any farther past Faith's side, as Faith held her arm out and placed it around Buffy's hips to keep her where she was.

And cue another 'what if' scenario, filled with feverish kisses, wandering hands. Buffy put her hands on top of Faith's arm, half of her wanting to pull it off of her, half of her wanting to move into Faith and see her fantasies through.

Buffy closed her eyes and slightly squeezed her hands on Faith's arm, torn between the two.

"B?" Faith whispered to get her attention.

Taking a deep breath, Buffy turned to Faith and opened her eyes. And she realized she wasn't the only one torn about something too.

'_I _do _want to get to know you too.'_

But in a flash, Faith's walls jumped up and she was stone cold.

"We're here." Faith said instead and nodded her head in the direction of the house.

"Good." Buffy said simply, unsure of what else to say and turned around.

A minute later, Faith was unlocking the front door.

"Mmm something smells good." Faith noticed as she walked in. All the lights were on and she could hear noises.

"Buffy?" Came out a call and moments later Joyce appeared.

"Mom? What are you doing here?" Buffy asked very confused as she returned her mom's hug.

"Mr. Giles called and explained what was going on and said we would be staying over here, honey." Joyce explained end then directed her attention to Faith, "You must be Faith. It is so nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too Ms. S." Faith replied and shook her hand.

"I made some food in case you girls are hungry. I'll go warm it up right now. But you should go talk to Professor Dormer and Mr. Giles first. They are really anxious about something. Buffy did everything go okay?" Joyce asked. In truth, she had been worried all night waiting to see Buffy.

"Yeah mom it's fine, don't worry." Buffy said and then followed Faith.

"Please tell me you two have found something." Was the first thing Buffy and Faith heard as they entered the library.

"What happened?" Buffy frowned as she collapsed into a chair. It was late and she was exhausted and had way too much on her mind and what could really be worse than the end of the world?

"The end of the world the Sisterhood is trying to bring about? It's going to happen tomorrow night." Giles said as he took off his glasses and started to clean them. "At least that is what our calculations are showing."

"How accurate are your calculations?" Buffy asked tiredly.

"Well if we leave in room for error, it definitely will be sometime this week. Regardless, it will be soon I'm afraid." Giles said as he put his glasses back on.

"So if you girls haven't found anything, I would suggest you get back out there." Professor Dormer said as she leaned back in her chair and threw the papers she had in her hand onto the desk.

Faith smiled proudly as she sat down and put her feet up on the table and leaned her chair back on its hind legs, "Oh don't worry Professor, we found something alright."

Professor Dormer sighed as she stood up, a little irritated. Grabbing a pen, she walked over to Faith. "And what exactly did you find?" She asked as she pushed Faith's feet off the desk causing Faith's chair to fall back down.

"Just the hell mama's home base is all." Faith shrugged.

"Did you get them?" Giles asked excitedly as he quickly moved closer to the girls.

"Couldn't even see inside." Buffy replied, "There was some weird mist coming out the cave. But the demons were coming in and out."

"Well this is perfect, the demons are of course nocturnal. Let them do whatever they want for tonight, all of them will return back to their home later, and we attack in the morning." Giles suggested.

"Yes, and a simple spell can take care of the mist so the girls won't be blinded." Professor Dormer agreed.

"There's still four hours 'til dawn, so what if they decide to have a go at it tonight?" Buffy asked.

"No they won't. From what we now of this ritual they do, they start at dusk, the moment night is upon the hellmouth. Clearly it's too late for that." Giles explained. Relief was evident in his face.

"Yes, I suggest you girls rest up for tomorrow. I believe Joyce prepared some food for you as well. Now for tonight's sleeping arrangements, Mr. Giles will be in the guest room down here and Buffy your mother and sister will share the guestroom upstairs, so you can stay in Faith's room, if that's alright with you two?"

And in unison did butterflies attack their stomachs. Glancing at each other only to quickly look away, they both muttered their agreement that it was fine.

As Giles and Professor Dormer went around her desk to start planning, Faith got up and left. Her part would come in a few hours, this part didn't interest her at all. And she was hoping for some time to clear her head away from Buffy.

Intending on grabbing a long shower, Faith ran up to her room to grab her things. As she approached her room, she could hear the familiar sound of shots being fired from a semi automatic. Who was playing on her N 64?

A little brown haired girl in Scooby Doo pajamas it seemed. '_Well this must be Dawn. Hhm that must be what Buffy's real hair color is.'_ Faith thought as leaned against the door frame and took in the site. The girl hadn't seemed to notice her.

"Nice move!" Faith cheered as she watched the screen.

Dawn jumped a little and she dropped the remote control down on the bed. A moment later, the screen went red as Dawn's character got killed.

"Sorry, Professor Dormer said I could come up here and play. I was really bored." Dawn blushed as she quickly got off the bed and walked over to the door.

"No no don't worry about it, keep playing." Faith said, "Looks like you got pretty far, you should beat the level."

"I've been stuck on this level for an hour." Dawn confessed.

"Want some help?" Faith asked, never one to pass up a video game.

"Really?" Dawn asked excitedly.

"A shower can wait. This looks like more fun." Faith shrugged a shoulder.

"That's cool." Dawn also shrugged a shoulder, trying to downplay her excitement not look like she cared too much.

Faith chuckled quietly as she followed the young Summers back to the bed, first grabbing the second remote controller before hopping onto the bed with her.

Meanwhile downstairs, Buffy had gone looking for her mom.

"Hey mom."

"I'm out here Buffy." Joyce called out from the patio.

"You should go to sleep mom. What are you doing up?" Buffy asked as she sat down on the chair next to her mom.

"Well it's still just 11 back home. I'm not too tired yet." Joyce said, taking a sip of her tea. "Buffy you should eat something. Do you want some tea?"

"Yeah, but first I want to take a shower. Where is my bag?" Buffy asked.

"It's upstairs in the guest room." Joyce said. "Buffy where did you get that jacket?"

"Oh, Faith let me borrow it." Buffy said, slightly blushing.

"She seems like a very nice girl." Joyce commented, "Wouldn't it be nice if she came to Sunnydale. It would be so much safer with someone looking out for you. And I know you have Mr. Giles and even Xander and Willow, but Faith could actually be able to handle the dangerous situations and look out for you." Joyce said, excited about the idea.

"Mhmm." Buffy agreed. In truth she had stopped listening at the part where Faith would come to Sunnydale. _'Whoa let's not go there yet.'_ Buffy thought to herself. "I'm gonna go take that shower, good night mom." Buffy said and quickly gave her mom a kiss on the cheek and walked into the house.

Faith in Sunnydale? Faith completely entering her life? Coming into her home? Meeting her friends? _'Oh my God Willow. Xander. What will they think?...... No there's nothing _to _think about. Nothing's going on for there to be something to think about…yet.'_

xxxxxxxxxx

Anyone still interested in the story? haha sorry guys, time management and me? Not the greatest of pals but I'm working on it. Drop me a line...


End file.
